


soundtrack to your badass

by ultramarinus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultramarinus/pseuds/ultramarinus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>derek finds a post-it note on the dashboard of his mysteriously unlocked car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soundtrack to your badass

beat the devil's tattoo — black rebel motorcycle club | lurk — the neighbourhood | breezeblocks — alt-j | lucky dutch — radio moscow | devil man — blues pills | creepin — radio moscow | passenger — deftones | railroad track — willy moon | anemone — brian jonestown massacre | baby came home — the neighbourhood | fortune faded — red hot chili peppers | light of the morning — band of skulls | the devil's basement — jonathan tyler and the northern lights | i know what i am — band of skulls | super psycho love — simon curtis | richman — 3oh!3 | black dog — led zeppelin | superstition — stevie ray vaughn | i'm too sexy — right said fred

  


derek finds a post-it note on the dashboard of his mysteriously unlocked car. before he even reads it he's drawing in the breath for what will be a very put-upon sigh:

songs derek should listen to while slow-rolling around BHHS like a broody mccreepster

ps the eject button on your cd player is jammed so don't even try it. you can thank me later!!!!  
pps preferably by not involving claws and/or teeth with my personage.  
ppps and stop sighing it's not that bad.

**[listen here](http://8tracks.com/patientlywaking/soundtrack-for-your-badass) **

**Author's Note:**

> comments and the like are always appreciated ;~;


End file.
